


someone who should know better

by inc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inc/pseuds/inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had always wanted a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone who should know better

**Author's Note:**

> A short not-famous AU where they're stepbrothers. Purely for the porn, from a prompt at [best boys](http://bestboys.livejournal.com/7995.html).

They’re standing around before first bell and Harry’s telling some story about one of his friends. He’s shielding his eyes from the sun, watching everyone mill about as he talks. Liam isn’t really listening, brain already switched over to the homework he was meant to do during the weekend, praying he didn’t forget anything.

“Speaking of, I dreamt last night that I was trying to give you a cuddle and our hair got tangled together, the curls,” Harry says, wiggling his fingers around his own head, and Liam’s attention is slowly shifting back to him. “And it was pulling us together like vines. Like… vines, y’know, but it was our hair.” 

Harry pauses like he wants some acknowledgement that he’s making sense. Liam says nothing. Harry continues.

“And it kept pulling us closer and closer until you were just _in_ me.”

Liam feels a quick blush rising from under his collar, warming his cheeks with an embarrassed prickle of heat. He looks around, making sure no one can hear Harry. 

“Not, like, sexually. Well, actually. In the dream it felt a bit sexual, even though all we did was sort of… meld into one body. D’you ever dream like that? Where you haven’t had sex in it but you still wake up with a stiffy?” 

Liam just murmurs, “ _Harry_ , c’mon,” hoping that’s the end of it. He feels strangely anxious even though it was Harry’s stupid dream.

Harry glances away then because his friend Katelyn’s waving to him and Harry waves back, a sweet grin on his face. 

Harry turns back to him. “Hey, you want some gum?” he asks, reaching into his pocket for the pack. Liam blinks, face still warm, and shakes his head.

\--

Liam’s on his computer when Harry wanders into the room clutching a pillow. He faceplants onto Liam’s bed and says, “Sleeping here tonight.”

Harry hates sleeping alone. Liam first discovered this years and years ago; their parents had only been married a few weeks and Harry had found his way into Liam’s bed in the middle of the night like he belonged there. 

Back then Liam had been sure he and Harry could never be good mates because they had so little in common. It’s funny to think of now, even though he isn’t quite certain what brought them together. They’re still so different. 

No matter, though. Liam had always wanted a brother.

He looks over and notices Harry’s a bit underdressed, just in his briefs. 

“At least put something on if you’re sleeping in here,” Liam says.

Harry lifts his face from the bedclothes and stares at Liam, mouth pursing like he’s thinking about it. Then his eyes slowly refocus, gazing at something just past Liam. 

“We need to get you new curtains,” Harry mumbles before letting his head fall back down into the sheets.

Liam snorts, goes back to writing his paper. It’s slow going – he’s never been great at typing – and by the time he’s ready for bed, Harry is snoring softly.

Liam brushes his teeth and puts on a worn old t-shirt and some joggers before turning out the light and climbing in next to Harry. 

Harry stirs, rolls just enough to press his face to Liam’s shoulder before settling again, snoring louder than before.

Liam shakes his head and closes his eyes.

 

When Liam wakes, it’s just starting to go light outside. Harry is closer than he was before Liam fell asleep, snugged up right against Liam’s side. Liam remembers all over again that Harry’s just in his briefs. His skin is soft, almost too hot under the blankets. He’s got a leg thrown over Liam’s and his dick is pressed against Liam’s thigh, not hard but not soft either.

Liam breathes, staring at the ceiling. He’s about to roll out of bed and start getting ready for school when Harry wakes and cracks one eye open to glance at the window. 

“We’ve still got time,” he slurs, eyes closing again. 

“You don’t even know what time it is,” Liam replies, but he doesn’t know either.

“We’ve got time,” Harry insists. He rubs his cheek against the fabric of Liam’s shirt then presses his face into Liam’s armpit. Liam’s squirms, but Harry just tightens his arm around Liam’s waist. “Thirty more minutes,” Harry says, muffled.

Liam almost makes a half-hearted joke about Harry needing to get up and do last-minute homework but the words die in his throat. Harry’s snuggling closer and Liam can feel it, Harry’s dick stiffening up all the way against his thigh. 

Harry just snuffles, pressing his face into Liam’s neck now. His hips flex so that his erection is shoved up tight against Liam’s body and he makes a pleased, sleepy sound before his body relaxes and he starts snoring quietly again.

Liam lies there. He knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep. He’s jittery, his throat tight. He’s hard now too and only getting more worked up the more he tries to calm down. Harry’s too warm, too much of his bare skin pressing against Liam’s body.

Liam feels caught out for some reason. He’s worried about their mum walking in right then. It’s a strange feeling to have when it’s Harry, just his brother, and all anyone would be able to see is them just lying there under the covers, but the feeling is there all the same.

He lies there quietly and has a slight crisis about it until his alarm goes off.

\--

On Sunday afternoon, Harry meanders into the den where Liam’s watching telly and asks, “You doing anything today?” which means Harry isn’t doing anything today.

Liam shrugs. “Just this.”

 

Harry puts on a DVD and almost immediately falls asleep, sprawled belly-down across Liam’s lap with his head under a throw pillow at the end of the sofa.

Liam has accepted his fate, trapped watching a film he’s got no interest in, when his parents appear in the doorway.

His mum is smiling as she looks at them. “We’re going out to the shops and getting some supper.” 

Harry rouses and sits up fast, making the pillow on his head go flying. He’s still half on top of Liam, blinking sleepily at their parents.

“We’re going out, love,” she tells Harry.

They continue walking past and Liam can hear them by the front door, putting on their coats.

“I’ll look after Liam,” Harry calls. “Make sure he doesn’t get into any mischief.” And then he grabs for Liam’s dick through his jeans, giving him a squeeze.

Liam squawks, widening his eyes at Harry and pushing his hand away as their parents chuckle from the other room. 

The front door opens and closes and then it’s quiet.

Harry sort of melts back down, curled up with his head on Liam’s lap. He’s not even facing the telly, he’s facing Liam.

They sit like that for a while, not saying anything. Liam suspects Harry’s fallen back to sleep, but then Harry starts playing with his shirt buttons. 

“If you’re not watching this, could we change it?” Liam says.

Harry sighs out a long, “Li _aaam_ ,” rolling his head back to look up at him.

Liam holds his hands up in surrender. “All right then, sorry. You didn’t seem so interested.”

“I’m bored,” Harry groans, like he’s not even hearing what Liam is saying about the movie. He turns his head so his cheek is pressed against Liam’s leg. “Where did Mum say they’re going?”

Liam swallows, wets his dry throat. “Shopping.”

Harry just goes _hmm_ and toys with the hem of Liam’s shirt, his hand coming to rest right against Liam’s dick through his jeans. 

Liam’s legs spread a little further as he shifts in his seat, uncomfortable. Harry resettles with the movement, head still pillowed on Liam’s thigh. He’s got a fistful of Liam’s shirt, just looking up at him. It feels like they’re continuing something Liam doesn’t even remember starting.

Liam decides to stare at the telly, hoping Harry will follow his lead. He needs the focus to be somewhere that’s not near his dick. It feels like even the heat in his body is centering itself there, blood thrumming.

“Did I tell you Katelyn sucked me off Friday night?” 

Liam’s leg jerks, jostling Harry. “No, I’d have remembered something like that, pretty sure.”

“It happened after we went to that concert,” Harry says. “It was really good – the blowjob, I mean. The concert was a bit dull.”

Liam tries not to picture it, Katelyn’s mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock. His head falls back against the sofa and he huffs out a hard breath.

“You’ve gotten one before, right?” Harry asks from his lap.

He hasn’t. His ex-girlfriend never brought it up so he never did either. She let him put his hands under her shirt and touch her through her knickers a few times but mostly they snogged. She’d pull him on top of her and they’d kiss until Liam was pink in the face and nearly doubled over with how hard he was. 

Liam’s starting to get hard just thinking about it now and Harry’s hand is still right there, head still in Liam’s lap. “Harry,” he says. His breathing’s too loud and he can’t even look at Harry because he feels like something bad might happen if he does. 

“’S’all right if you haven’t,” Harry says. “Actually, I gave one before I ever got one.”

Tension pulls Liam’s insides tight, his face going hot like someone’s slapped him. He finally looks at Harry, staring at him a moment. “What— you what? Who was it?”

“Adam, remember him? He lived in that house around the corner for a while.”

Harry’s hand rubs gently against the heft of Liam’s cock and Liam goes a little queasy with adrenaline, dick swelling even more.

“Harry, stop.” He pushes at Harry’s shoulder and Harry actually goes with it, sitting up, but his momentum keeps him moving until he’s sinking to the floor in front of Liam, kneeling between his feet.

Harry shapes his hand around the length of Liam’s dick through his jeans, stroking through the denim. 

“Can’t,” Liam says on a gasp. He grabs Harry by the wrist and pulls his hand away, brow furrowing. It’s mortifying, his dick getting this hard for it, for his brother. 

He’s waiting for Harry to laugh, to show that he’s just having Liam on, but there’s a hectic flush to Harry’s cheeks and he’s pressing his own hips against the front of the sofa like he’s in the same state as Liam. 

“I can do this for you,” Harry says, easily freeing his hand from Liam’s grip and reaching for the tented fly of his jeans. 

God, if their parents came home right now.

“Don’t, they’ll find out,” Liam begs. Even if they don’t find out, he feels like he’s already going to burn up from the inside out with the guilt of letting them get this far.

“How would they find out? No one’s going to find out, Liam.” Harry’s voice is low and steady, familiar. “You can let me. ‘S’all right, really.”

Liam’s gaze shifts to the ceiling as he lifts his hips, lets Harry tug his jeans and boxers down just enough. 

His dick bobs up and Harry’s hand wraps right around it. Liam almost pushes him away. The feeling of Harry’s hand on him almost makes him put a stop to it because it’s so not okay for them to be doing this.

Liam doesn’t stop him though. His mouth drops open but the words don’t come out. What comes out instead is this hard whimper when Harry’s hot mouth closes around the head of his cock.

“This is mental,” Liam pants, his hand covering his face. He sounds a little hysterical even to his own ears.

Harry just sucks at the tip for a moment, tongue swiping at the slit like he wants the taste of his precome, wants the slickness in his mouth. Then he goes finally down, hot and smooth inside, wet.

Liam’s lets his hand drop away from his eyes and chances a look at Harry sinking onto his cock. He swears under his breath at the sight, hand gripping tight at Harry’s shoulder as he moves on him.

Liam can’t believe it feels like this. It’s fucked. Shame is bright in his chest, buzzing through him like anxiety and amping up everything he’s feeling. The guilt should be sending him running but instead it’s winding him up in other ways, making his cock stiff and wet. It feels like he might bruise the softness of Harry’s mouth with how hard he is.

It’s too much. He can’t handle feeling this all at once, the jumble of emotions and Harry’s mouth on him. Harry’s good at this, slippery heat bobbing on him, sucking needily like he’s missed this. 

Liam’s already close, it’s happening too fast. He can’t—

He grips Harry by the hair and drags him off his cock, desperate to stop him before Liam finishes too soon, but that one last pull of Harry’s mouth is a tight, slick suck. Liam can’t help it. He groans as he comes all over Harry’s open mouth, watches it dripping from his lips, shooting messily across his tongue. It takes Harry a second to catch up but then he tightens his hand around Liam’s cock, stroking the last of his orgasm out of him, making Liam’s stomach clench with how good it is. The last spurt is weak, welling up from the slit, and Harry wraps his mouth around the head, sucking. He’s so hot inside and Liam is so sensitive that he has to push Harry off again with a whine. 

Harry sits back to peel off his own t-shirt, wiping off his mouth while Liam pulls his pants back up and tries to breathe normal again.

Once Harry’s cleaned up he sits there, chest bare and mouth pink and swollen, bulge in the front of his jeans big and obvious. 

“We just did that,” Harry breathes, like he can’t believe it himself, and Liam can only nod dumbly.


End file.
